shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wolfdragon Rex
ok then....You can use any of my DFs EXCEPT..... the Fuku Fuku no Mi, Togu Togu no Mi, Baka Baka no Mi, Hoshi Hoshi no Mi, Gachan Gachan no Mi, and the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Earthland Dragon. I am curious...why my Devil Fruits? FoolishMortalFOOL 06:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Explanation of Haki :) Haki (覇気, Haki, literally meaning "Ambition") is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they're better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki, also known as Mantra on Skypiea, is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. In the Viz Manga, this is called Color of Observation Haki and in the FUNimation subs, is called Observation Haki. It was first introduced under the name Mantra when Satori used it to fight Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp as they went through the Ordeal of Balls. Aisa is the only known Shandian who has this ability. It served as a plot point when she helped Luffy locate Enel. It varied in strength between users, with Enel's seemingly being the strongest. With his Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi, Enel could pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him; this extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea.[18] By comparison, most of the other priests could only keep track of people nearby. The first time it was seen being used and referred to as Haki was during Luffy's battle on Amazon Lily with the Boa Sisters. Later, Rayleigh explained Haki to Luffy and confirmed that "Mantra" is the Skypiean name for the ability. Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks; for example, Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. Tying in with the inability to detect random attacks, Kenbunshoku Haki seems to be linked to the target's own awareness of themselves and their surroundings. Enel failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also doesn't make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Likewise, Luffy's Gear Second was able to outpace Boa Sandersonia, despite her ability to read his moves. It also seems to falter if the user loses their concentration. Satori lost the control of his Mantra when Luffy unexpectedly brought the string of exploding balls right to him, enabling Luffy to grab him from behind when the smoke cleared, and Gedatsu lost to Chopper because he lost his concentration and his Mantra faltered. This type of Haki can also allow to user to sense the emotions and nature of others. For example, Otohime used this haki to sense sense the sufferings and emotions in the heart of a fishman thief and Aisa was able to sense Wiper's aggressive nature with this haki. It appears it's also possible for the user of this Haki to sense the strength of others as well. This was shown when Rayleigh used this haki to sense that there were 500 creatures on Ruskaina who were stronger than Luffy at that the time. Busoshoku HakiEdit Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense; for example, Luffy striking Boa Marigold hard enough with Gear Second techniques to send her reeling. In the Viz Manga this is called Color of Arms Haki and in the FUNimation subs is called Armament Haki. Naturally this invisible armor can be used as a weapon with to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. The Kuja's Haki-imbued arrows, for example, are capable of penetrating solid stone. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit, as shown when Luffy uses it to enhance his Gear Third attack underwater. This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons (like Kizaru's laser beams, Marco's flames or any other Logia attack). So, those who do attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Techniques *'Busoshoku: Koka' (武装色 硬化, Busō-shoku: Kōka, Color of Armaments: Hardening): Used by Luffy. This technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. It was first seen used by Monkey D. Luffy, in combination with Gear Third, in order to use his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun against the Kraken. The arm became black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber, and notably did not cause the usual side effect for Gear Third on release. In the FUNimation subs, it is called Armament; Hardening. *'Atama Buso' (頭武装, Atama Busō, Head Armament): Used by Luffy. He imbues his forehead with Busoshoku Haki to harden it. This is first used in preparation for a Gomu Gomu no Kane against the Iron Shell Squadron. And Finally, Haoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training and only one in a million people carry it. It was first demonstrated by Shanks, when he used it to scare off a Sea King. Later on, during a meeting with Whitebeard, he used it to knock out most of the crew, which the few still standing attributed to his superior Haki. Luffy first displayed the effects of this type of Haki against Duval's bull, Motobaro, much to everyone's confusion. He displayed it again on Amazon Lily while battling the Boa sisters, knocking out a large portion of the audience observing the match, despite all of them being accustomed to regular Haki usage. This is also the first time it is referred to by name. Luffy's exhibition of it during the Marineford War was enough for the Marine admirals to be wary of him that they prioritized his elimination after that. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Conqueror's Haki. After the time skip, Luffy is proficient enough to tame monsters, as well as knock out a selected group of individuals without affecting any of the bystanders using Haoshoku Haki, displaying his new-found proficiency in the skill. This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. According to Rayleigh, while this type of Haki cannot be attained through training, it can be improved through training, as it grows as the users spirit grows. It seems that upon recovery, victims of Haoshoku Haki experience the sensation of chills running through their body. However, it presumably wears off after a short period. That's all you could possbly know about Haki as of yet, I recommend you catch up with the series to fully understand what goes on. Any more and leave me a message :) 1NF3RNO ' talk 12:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Apology Yo, You are correct. I did say it would last only an hour, but your comment on my talk page was sarcasm and annoyed me. I went offline before your hour was up. For that I apologize. I hope you can forgive my abruption and I hope not to Kickban you again :) Just please, when someone tells youu to shut up or stop it, please do :) '1NF3RNO ''' talk 00:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Just in case... As the title says, in case you didn't get the post on the chat, I just logged in, and the chat's begun acting up on me again. >_< I can only see one post at a time, my posts are SUPER laggy (if they even show up at all, that is, -_-) and I can't see anyone on the bar to the right. -_- For some reason, the chat likes to mess with me by doing this whenever i'm not the first person on the chat (which is totally unfair to everyone, to be honest. I get a horrible time trying to talk to you guys, and then of course, that means that if people want to talk to me, they'd have to make sure I was on the chat first. -_-+ I seriously hate this friggin chat right now...) Also, i'd like to warn you that from what i've gathered, it appears that the more people are on the chat, the worse it acts up for me. Meaning, in order to get the best reception, i'd have to be on first, with a small number of people on the chat. -_- Oh yeah, and have I mentioned how much I ''HATE THE CHAT''?!! Guh...! This really gets under my skin... Meh, whatever. I'd rather not vent at you. I just came by to give you the head's up that i'm experiencing difficulties on my end. Sorry if I can't chat with you like this (though this might be fixed if I can get on the chat first, and then you join later. Hope you don't mind, since it's the only way this will work. >_>) Angry fish-dude, out. Wyvern 0m3g4 15:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo, just wanted to let you know that the whole thing I told you about earlier, the one about how the more people are on the chat, the worse it gets for me thing, well... Yeah, it's happening to me now, so I might not be able to chat with you like you wanted. So if you still want to discuss about our collab, feel free to do so on my talk page. Wyvern 0m3g4 16:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I think we went over that last time. You said you wanted Rex to fight the first person from each group of members (the weaker tier, the middle tier, and the Supreme Quintet.) But you didn't want Rex to fight Chris, so I went through my mind and remembered who came first: SQ - Spike Middle - Timber Weaker - Glory Though if you want to switch these guys out for someone else, just let me know. I don't really mind. Wyvern 0m3g4 16:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see! XD Well Rex may not have to worry about a one hit K.O., since Spike is an adrenaline junkie (as stated in the personality section of his page.) So because of that, Spike loves to fight, since it gives him such a rush. So unless he thinks he needs it, he won't use the Revival Cubes right away. ;) (If he's going to underestimate Rex, like we planned, then he's going to fight bare-handed in human form. Then when he realizes that Rex is stronger than he thought, he'll begin to rely on his Plated Fists and DF. And then finally, when the time calls for it, he'd use the Revival Cubes. Though he'll try to make sure that he finishes the fight with one, since he doesn't want to go into Monster Shift (that's the name of his monster form, like how Chopper's is called Monster Point.)) Wyvern 0m3g4 17:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, cool! So I guess that takes care of Round 1 then! XD How do you want Rex's fight with Timber to go? (To be fair here, i've been thinking of giving Timber more weapons than what he has now, but I don't have any good ideas. :\ So I apologize if I spring something on you at the last minute. Though of course, if you don't want me to, just say so.) Wyvern 0m3g4 17:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! And my mistake. I thought Spike would be the first opponent Rex faces. XD If he's the final opponent, then depending on whether his crewmates warn him about Rex's fighting style and powers or not, he may or may not underestimate Rex at first. It all depends on whether he gets the info or not. Wyvern 0m3g4 18:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) SB there is. Colaboration Hey Kokori, Lookin back over the chat you mentioned somethin about wantin to do a colab. Never done one before, but I'm interested if the offer's still there. Let me know Kai-De-Avalon ---- Well if you wanna tell me what you were thinkin of colaborating on that would probs be a good place to start. Kai-De-Avalon 18:34 16th Jan 2012 Sounds good to me, but you might wanna wait until I finish his long term partner. I'm uploading her tonight. A former mermaid slave who escaped from Mariejoa together with Kai. My plot plan's gonna make them inseparable. Using Madame Shyarly from the mermaid cafe as the appearance base, though making her closer to normal human size. Kai-De-Avalon 18:46 16th Jan 2012 -------- Yeah I know, but atm that's the best point of reference I can give for appearance. Mermaids have specific species within being a mermaid so I'm gonna make her a short finned mako shark mermaid, like Madame Shyarly. I'll just have to trawl the web and see what I can find to use for her picture. Kai-De-Avalon 18:46 16th Jan 2012 What about Doragon Doragon No Mi *Dragon Fruit! It makes me able to summon dragons, only those eight dragons what do you think? :D Ravenmore 15:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) One dragon at a time, and the more dragon will drain my power, dragons should be turned into weapon What about that? :DRavenmore 15:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Alrightyyy!! :D Ravenmore 15:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Conclusions No need to worry about me, man. I'll get on it when I can (might be busy today, since ya know... Birthday and everything. XD I also just realized that that sentence ^ just rhymed. 0.0) Anyway, once the collab is officially finished, i'll be editing any pages associated with The Jolly Pirates, so that everyone will know that from now on, Rex is a crew member. :) When I get the free time, i'll head over to Unwritten's chatango so that we can discuss crew stuff and other things of interest. Anyway, from one writer to another, it's time for me to officially acknowledge you as a participant of The Jolly Pirates overall design, and as a fellow co-writer in their future stories. Welcome to the crew, Kokori!! :) Hope you can handle the chaos. XD Wyvern 0m3g4 20:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd....................... DONE!!! DON!!! Well, it was a pleasure writing this story with you, Kokori. :) It really was fun getting to add all that detail into such an amazing collab. I hope you enjoy the ending (though of course, I always think I can do better. XD) Now like i've said, i've made the necessary edits to some of The Jolly Pirates' pages, so now they will be forever associated with Rex. ^_^ As for Rex, would you mind if I added the The Jolly Pirates category to his page? Or would you prefer to do it? Also, now you can finally add to his page that he's a part of a crew! ^_^ In celebration, i'll play the unofficial instrumental theme (A.K.A. the leitmotif) of The Jolly Pirates! :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bK3Bz9G7tOw&feature=related Also, I might as well add that unless you were unaware before, the Jollys seem to be a part of a (now currently inactive >_>) pirate armada, called The World Pirate Armada. So in a sense, Rex would also be a part of this armada as well. :P (Trouble is though, Yaminogaijin, a friend of mine who created the armada and invited me to join, as well as be the co-owner of the armada, hasn't been as active recently. :\ That, and it seems that everyone involved with the armada has forgotten about it. So for now, the World Pirate Armada (which I named :P) isn't doing much, if anything at all, currently. Oh well, if you're ever interested to hear more, just let me know, and i'll try to fill you in to the best of my ability.) Thought I may as well share that with you, since you're now going to be involved with The Jolly Pirates. Anyway, I hope you enjoy having Rex as a pirate now! And good luck with your future endeavors! :) Happy writing! Wyvern 0m3g4 04:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I love the Fairy Tail Main Theme too. *_* I picked it for the Jollys' leitmotif, because I thought it sounded pirate-ey. :P And just because it's been brought up, i'd like to share the song I chose to represent the Jollys themselves. ^_^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aq5Md2c2gE8&feature=related (Just in case you didn't know, it's the 14th opening to the One Piece anime. :P) I thought the lyrics matched the Jollys well. :) Anyway, i'll be on Unwritten's chatango today if you want me. See you there if you have the time! Wyvern 0m3g4 21:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Thanks for the welcome and greetings! Indeed, I appreciate the welcome as well :)--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 05:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Spike Template Ah, thanks Rex! ^_^ (Having some trouble getting used to calling you that, since you said you wanted to be addressed as Rex instead. lol) I wasn't sure what to call it, so I just named it after the infobox that Ferno made for me. XD And as you can see, I SUCK at doing things such as this. >_< So I really appreciate what little help I can get. So once again, thanks! :D (I may need you later too, since I plan to make one for Dracule Sakura as well. XD) Wyvern 0m3g4 17:33, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, easy for you maybe. :P But seriously, I have no experience in making templates, so i'm definately expecting to make a lot of mistakes as I go along. But as far as naming the pages will go, i'll be sure to remember that from now on. Thanks! ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 17:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) The camp At the risk of sounding like a baka (though that shouldn't matter to me by now, :P) which camp is it? And what exactly am I supposed to be looking out for? Wyvern 0m3g4 23:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Huh, I gave it a look and it sounds cool. ^_^ It's been a while since i've done anything like this, so i'm not sure what to choose. XD My toughest decision is which village i'd come from (other than my name, of course. XD) Count me in though! I'd like to see where this goes. :) (Also, when I read that the black fog began to reach the various deities' temples, I couldn't help but think of LoZ. lol) Wyvern 0m3g4 02:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man, i really appriciate it, and i am reconsidering the decesion not to leave the wikia. I am going to give it another go and see how it works out, this time i am going for a none df user, so it should be interesting. Anways tahnks for the message, it helped me out a lot and hope to hear from you in the wikia.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Ah, thanks Rex! ^_^ I'm glad you like my storytelling style so much! (Can't believe everyone edited while I was editing though... Especially since I said in my comment below that I was going to do my edit next. -_-) Anyway, here's to the epicness of The Skyline War! >:D Wyvern 0m3g4 00:52, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Cloud Logia Sorry, it's been taken. However, you can ask Inushima for it if he is feeling generous. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Kumo_Kumo_no_mi FoolishMortalFOOL 23:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo rex this is inushima about the kumo kumo no mi no you cant have it but you can help me make it better because iam currently using here and on op fanon and sea fools. If you have any suggestion how it can be made better tell me (Swagg) HATake Uchiha 16:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Inushima : hey thanks for the science listen Alexander D Rose: Dont Thank him he could be a spy for the marines. Inushima: He is not a spy for the world government. Alexander D Rose: How do you know. Inushima: because i do he's rex he's harmless. Alexander D Rose : But Iam not ( Shoots a Huge blast of cold fire at inushima's computer ) '''USER INUSHIMA HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED Rex, Wyatt, and Mary Hm? Need to know what they'd be doing? Sure, I can help with that! And i'm glad to see i'm getting a little help with the collab! ^_^ (Especially since i've been trying to work up the motivation to do so anyway, so this makes things easier for me. :P ) Anyway, all joking and teasing aside, let's see here... I can imagine the three of them buying engineering tools and supplies, such as nuts, bolts, sheets of metal, etc., since Mary will need them for her inventions and other creations. As for Wyatt... :\ At first, I was thinking he'd be buying things like ammo, before I remembered that he doesn't need to, because of his DF. lol So I guess he'd be doing good on his word, and be explaining to Rex that they're going to be buying equipment for Mary (or at least, that's what they're planning to do,) and that everyone else will be off in their groups, buying their own list of supplies (such as Hanuman getting food, and Timber getting wood and other craftsman materials.) However, that's just what they're SUPPOSED to do, meaning that any one of them could end up doing some impulse buying instead (much like what Chris did in Hocus' shop.) XD Well, that's about the gist of it. As long as you stick with those details, your edit could be written any way you like. :P Hope this helps. Wyvern 0m3g4 12:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Possible? FF FF here, I would like to ask if you would like to make a colab? i want rex to fight one of my char's and beat him Before he met the Jollies? Ok sounds nice Hey kokori this is if you want to use the kumo kumo no m on sea of fools you are free to use it HATake Uchiha 01:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) i will trade you the kumo kumo no Mi ( Cloud Cloud fruit) For your Hisan Hisan no Mi HATake Uchiha 01:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) yo kokori this is inushima thats cool. i didnt know you worked that hard on it. on another note maybe a possible Collab The Purple Haired Pirates Vs One of your crews.HATake Uchiha 22:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Yea Rainbows Vs Purple Hairs When should we do it ? HATake Uchiha 02:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) They can meet at a bar then have a arguement then have a fight thats my basic idea.HATake Uchiha 20:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :( Meh miss you buddy! INDF misses you greatly! Will you ever return to the Camps Wiki, as it is now UnDead? :P I like trains... ...I like yoghurt... 06:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) xD Take care now :P I like trains... ...I like yoghurt... 08:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Clean Up Officially, a bit under a week ago now. Kai-De-Avalon 15:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe For once, i'm not the one that did something foolish. XD All teasins aside, i'll come on to the chat in a while, so be expecting me in a while. :P I just wanna check up on a few things and clean up the categories for the WPA collab. Wyvern 0m3g4 20:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Idea I think that Lional should lend a ship to Raymond. I mean right now, he's in a small dinghy. It gets wrecked under certain circumstances. We can work out the rest if you want? GZero945 23:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was actually gonna be Me vs You? Were you mocking my power? in any event, I'm trying to work out how to get rid of them already. The problem is, the line between what is and isn't a god is so blured I can't smash them without smashing too many other things. If you can think of a good rule, let me know13th madman 15:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC) well, it's a start. All we really need is to work out a General rule that has Samedi, Sylphs, Djins etc on one side, and the Kami Kami no Mi on the other. In short, we need to work out what the "Major" gods have that we can object to.13th madman 08:42, May 19, 2012 (UTC) a general rule. as in "If it's like this, it's a god fruit, not allowable". Specific cases don't really help. tried to say earlier, but I've been trying to copy http://zxcv11791.deviantart.com/#/d50clfw onto the wiki for a template, but I can't even download it. Since you managed last time, think you can help?13th madman 21:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I'd have to ask Wyv when he gets back, but I think it's happened before. I'll let you know once I'm clear. And thanks for that.13th madman 07:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) oh no man i didn't leave it cause my DF wasn't allowed, its just i have no time to update them and put new characters, but i still come to the sight to see some of yall characters, i get to enjoy it better that wayAvataruli 19:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry if I created a category page, but shouldn't I click in the button that says create a page? It says page and it categorizes what I made as a devil's fruit. If you are talking about the Island I made, yes that was a mistake. But please tell me what I do wrong, because I have tons of ideas and want to share them Thanks Infobox help Hey Wolf, it's Nowie here. Before I say anything, I just wanna say thanks for teaching me about the parent tabs, your advice really helped allot. Anyways, if it's not too much to ask, just a question but is it possible to make your own templates and if so, how? If you could teach me that then I would be like...forever in your debt NowiePark 07:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!! I managed to make a custom template on both this wiki and Fairy Tail Fanon!!! NowiePark 10:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) CP9? Hey Rex, if you don't mind me calling you that :P,I'm FbAddict, Addict for short;), I completely understand the policy for CP9 members, but could I create a group of CP9 members from the first generation that have been cryogenically frozen or something, like by Kuzan's Devil Fruit? FbAddict 11:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) HI! thanks a lot! You were very kind, nice to be here, as regards the fruit of the devil, patience, will mean that it will be a real angel! XD Naminè 16:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) PS: Can you help me? I'm italian and i don't speak english very well...I'm afraid to write badly page THANKS!!!!!!! XD Naminè 16:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Please can I check the page of my character? Could you also help me with the template please? Thanks in advance :)Naminè 17:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I left it to you. : ) AverageHero is... Average, Heroic, and Averagely Heroic 16:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for tell me... lol typos The only reason I brought up imhungry4444's predictions against that guy's fruit was because 4444 made a page for one of his devil fruits that was in this story (some alloy logia fruit don't remember the name) but eh whatever. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 00:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rex this is inushima I was wondering if you were going to use the Furoura Furoura no Mi and If I could use it If not its cool.Inushima (talk) 20:01, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on that now. It's complicated by the fact that the wiki now refuses to acknowledge that said person ever existed, due to me hitting one of the particularly scary ban buttons. But I'll have it back to normal in just a few minutes13th madman (talk) 13:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Target, Rex, as much as you and I dispute. This does not mean that I'm not going to help you, So, It appears you have a persistent enemy, who seems to be incredibly juvenile and has a healthy supply of IP Addresses. I suggest you tread lightly on other wikias, to prevent the idiots making stupid moves >.> I have reverted the angel pirates back the form you left them in, so the trolls now have made no damage. However, I cannot keep a constant watch solely on your work, so should any trolls occur on your pages, please inform me and they shall be dealt with and your work fixed. 1NF3RNO ' talk 01:49, November 5, 2012 (UTC) by the sound of it, somebody saw you on the wiki at shcool, and took it on themselves to mess it up just to give their oppinion. Which means that sooner or later they'll run out of IP's, since the others we've blocked will almost certainly be this guy's house and a few friends, assuming all the trolls are the same person (which may or may not be the case, I haven't got enough info to decide). Of course there are a few disadvantages. Trouble is, unless you can somehow pass this off as bullying that doesen't exactly help..13th madman (talk) 10:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I blame this on Atlantis. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 19:16, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Heylo it's your friendly negiborhood goku can you start the collab we were talking about Always On The Run 06:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC)goku259 Hello Rex Voting has started and because nobody else said he/she was Aquarius, you get to be Aquarius (i tell it to you even thought you know it already). What do you wan to look like as Aquarius? What kind of Cloathing you want? Do you want some kind of weapons? And of course the position and expression? You can answer me now or after few weeks when voting ends. Carabe197 (talk) 19:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Aquarius Hello Rex Voting has started and because nobody else said he/she was Aquarius, you get to be Aquarius (i tell it to you even thought you know it already). What do you wan to look like as Aquarius? What kind of Cloathing you want? Do you want some kind of weapons? And of course the position and expression? You can answer me now or after few weeks when voting ends. Carabe197 (talk) 19:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ah, thanks and I'll be sure to remember your words when I enter the chat :P Though I have to say, it's slighly annoying, this menu thing -.- Zikimura Zikimura '1NF3RNO ' talk 00:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Ad Issue Right, here it is. You should be able to see it at the bottom. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:29, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm actually in the midst of getting over a bout of depression that struck me yesterday, so unless it's absolutely urgent, I doubt I'll be heading over to the chat anytime soon. Nothing personal; just that I'm not exactly feeling well at the moment. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Oi. Dead End stuff on camps wiki. ;) 'I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 06:54, January 25, 2014 (UTC) You Alright? Haven't seen you in a while. You okay man? Hit me back as soon as you're ready.... Powerhouse411 (talk) 02:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Get on wiki chat. :) You'll never believe what I found on Jerry's Facebook... A friend, 11:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Only April 02 2014 00:00:00 until Bomb Explodes... Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Penguin Yeah sure, you can have it. Enjoy~ Generalzer0 (talk) 12:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) My Vamp Fruit How is it in trouble? Explain? Senshi-chan (talk) 00:25, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Obsidian voyage It starts here! , Enjoy!13th madman (talk) 13:16, July 21, 2014 (UTC) You kinda need to ping me if I'm not active in chat, instead of just wandering off. I was busy with something.13th madman (talk) 10:24, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah, Thanks man Hello there. I just have to thank you for helping me out with the various translations; it most certainly gave me a lot of new powers to pick from, if it should prove impossible to go with my main idea. So yeah, it's greatly appreciated. Hopefully I'll see you around then, cheers 09:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello again. I'm just here to say that I talked with Wyv (the wrong person, since I fucked up), and I don't really know what happened, but something made me realize how great some of the ideas you came up with actually was... So yeah, I'm basically here to say that I've decided to change my character (the First Mate in question of course) up a bit, and just give him he title of First Mate, as well as kind of giving him that 'bone fracture' Devil Fruit (Kossetsu Kossetsu no Mi, I think it was), instead of the original 'bone' Devil Fruit. Only with a little twist that is... I know this may sound overpowered, but I'm thinking of giving him the Kurasshu Kurasshu no Mi (Crush Crush Fruit/Break Break Fruit), making him a 'Crush Human'. The way his powers will work, will be that anything he touches, will break from the core. So that anything he touches, will kind of collapse from inside and be rendered useless. This may sound too overpowered, but it has it's weaknesses also. A big weakness being that: * If the thing or creature he touches is massively big, he can only destroy a certain inside spot of it, as he can not destroy a whole system of inner vital points. He can only destroy a inner system part for part. If he uses the technique on a human for example, he can only damage/crush (depending on how strong the human's body is) the inner part of the exact spot he touches. And there is going to be more weaknesses to come as well, though it will still be a pretty powerful Devil Fruit. Anyways, hope you like the idea, and I'll see you around. Cheers 13:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) can i has the Delay Delay fruit you made? it has no owner as of yet. Masterreaper (talk) 00:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ''Thank You Very Much!!! Kishishi! I can tell from the looks of the drawing that you took inspiration from my own sketch of Thoosa. Even did your research eh...thanks a lot pal! It means a lot to me that you put some effort into getting me a birthday present! And potassium eh....do you have any idea what you have done? Kishishi.... *grins evily* Powerhouse411 (talk) 14:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Wolf-folk Yo. FMF informed me you wanted to make a wolf character. Well. You can. This was the kind of image I was going for when it came to them. I'll state them in order, Average Wolf-folk, Arthur Primal (The Alpha), Taichi Ryuu, Common Soldiers of the Wolf-folk. While their strength and speed are phenomenal, their defence is not, and so they carry large shields and armour. Lastly is a depiction of the Alpha guard, they're like Kingsguard but they guard the Alpha of the pack in a sense. rex im so sorry ily i didnt mean to hurt you you are one of my favourte people '''Scuff my pageant shoes']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 04:36, January 24, 2015 (UTC) hey rex can i have the Youkai Youkai no Mi, Model: Nue Inushima (talk) 21:30, March 8, 2015 (UTC) thanks rex Inushima (talk) 10:12, March 9, 2015 (UTC) My Defense Case Dear 'Wolfdragon Rex', I get where your coming from, however as when anyone has a disagreement, I have to address the problems. 1) S.D.F.'- I call my fruits artifical because their unnatural, however keep in mind in the main One Piece storyline only 1 man made any of the artifical devil fruit, yet here the maker of the E.D.F. has successfully created a very powerful Paramecia type that allows it's user to copy the powers of others. As any inventor creations are mostly based on the way a scientist looked at the problem and discovered secrets. Mine were created using the studies of how devil fruits effect the body (using marine captives as test subjects which was awesome) meaning I have a greater chance of discovering secrets others wouldnt.' 2) Regashi Regashi no Mi- Although I get that in the canon of One Piece the one scientist could only make zoan, however here their are proof that another created not just a successful Paramecia, but a entirely new paramecia. My fruit was designed based off the fact that Blackbeard (who lets face it is as doubt as rocks) discovered a secret to taking devil fruit from dead bodies. my fruit is entirely based on discovering the same or at least similar secret as him and creating my own fruit. it's also a awaken paramecia which as shown with Doflamingo makes a fruit far stronger then normal. as he as a paramecia gained logia like power from awakening and zoan get insane amounts of power from awakening theirs. that would also boost my fruits effectiveness especially equipped with the secret that was discovered (which i didnt go into detail about due to it still being a secret in the comics as well. 3) Jetto Jetto no Mi- It is true devil fruit that are zoan are usually mythical creatures, however it was designed to be a new branch of Paramecia fruit that use the concept of different jets to create new fruits. I will however just make it a paramecia that lets the user become a jet human instead (there goes a long list of awesome devil fruit). 4) Kazan Kazan no Mi- My logia ARE a single element as it is a natural event that you can literally go see for yourself in the real world. it uses the smoke/clouds from a volcanic eruption, meaning volcanic ash that would grant it the capability of making lightning (which is natural since CLOUDS PRODUCE ELECTRICITY NATURALLY) as well as lava or heat because its freakin volcanic ash for christ sake meaning it's hot. This uses a single element in a wide variety of ways that is natural in the real world. Please message me back so we can further discuss this and settle this in the most peaceful fashion as possible. Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 11:59, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question Ey, Rexy. Since it's almost your birthday, I gotta ask you what you want me to draw. I'm not very good in drawing animals tho. Other than that, I'll definitely try my best > w < ~Sanjee-chan I'm sorta busy right now D: So all I can give you is this half-assed sketch. Hope ya still like it tho~ AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY > w < ~Sanjee-chan Musica Stile I saw your page and I think the style is perfect for one of my characters. May I use it? Marknuttseviltwin4611 22:35, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I need to know Whenever or not your answer, i'm still going to ask this: You remember that i'm working on RPG kind of thing, like homestuck. I put summary if you dont: its about people who get stuck inside game where thy have to beat the game to escape, the usual. Thing is, im making the Ship of fools users the characters in the story. You would be one, so i would like to know what you would want to look like. I would have to know what your clothing would be (your clothes would have to be more something you see in day to day life as your just guy who would get sucked in the rpg game ) If you dont answer, im going to improvice. Carabe197 (talk) 21:33, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey i saw your fruit Called Hebi Hebi no mi: Baskilisk and i wanted to ask if could use it. Thank you. :) Shamankingaursu (talk) 01:01, May 9, 2016 (UTC)Shamankingaursu Pota Pota no Mi Yo whats up. So I have a dilemma, and it is that you and Lvdoomien made a fruit called the Pota Pota no Mi that I would like to use on a character. Lv already said yes, so may I have your approval? Lewush (talk) 20:52, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Peehaa Peehaa Fruit Hey there, I was working today on my pages when I happened to stumble upon your Peehaa Peehaa no Mi page. The page is the same as my Sando Sando no Mi and the Sando Sando no Mi is consumed by one of my main crew members. If you wouldn't mind, could you delete the page. Thank you. Reesewizard (talk) 21:56, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Kaori Kaori no Mi Hi Rex, can I have your Kaori Kaori no Mi? It would be useful for my crew's cook and with a story behind it. 22:51, December 28, 2017 (UTC) 13th Was Supposed to Call You Hey buddy, You wanna join the SOF Discord? Add me at LVDoomien#3950 if you want to talk about it in case there's a compatability issue with anyone we already let in. Hope to hear from you soon buddy, I'm sure some others there feel the same way. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 07:32, October 2, 2019 (UTC)